Who I Am and Who I Was
by Miracle4913
Summary: Luna, a 16 year old high school student, had just went to Paris with Claire Redfield in search of Chris Redfield. What will happen when they get separated and she is captured. Maybe translated into other languages if all goes well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil. I only own Luna.**

Chapter 1

" The eagle has eyes. I repeat the eagle has eyes." A static voice erupted the cool silent night.

" Roger that." I muttered back pulling my hair in a tight ponytail. " I'll get the information and get out as soon as possible."

" Be careful, Luna. I don't want you getting yourself killed." The female voice stated almost in pain.

" Oh the irony." I rolled my eyes. " I'll be fine Claire. I maybe younger, but I am more than capable to keep myself alive." A smiled a little was talking into the radio. " I survived Raccoon city by myself."

" I guess you're right." The woman finally gave in. " Just…"

There were footsteps behind me as I quickly switched the radio off. I turned around quietly to notice someone ten feet away. I search quickly for a place to hide. A few feet to my left there was a large stack of crates, and a small amount of room to maybe fit me between the two piles. I ran to the crates and squeezed myself between them.

The outside of the large building was cold and dark. The perimeter was fenced in and searchlights would scan the area. The building, more like a large tower, leaned over everything around it. It sent chills down my back at the thought of what is going on in there.

" Who would have thought I'd come to Paris in my entire life." I shook my head frowning. " I wish that I wasn't on a mission though."

After the searchlight passed, I darted towards the entrance of the building. Two guards stood there as they kept look out. I slowly pulled out two guns from my black holster and aimed it at both guards. My gloved hand gently placed on around the handle as my fingertip, fingerless gloves, ready on the trigger.

" Good thing I have theses." I smirked pulling the trigger as the guns silently killed their prey. " Gotcha."

I quickly got to the two dead guards. I grabbed both by the wrists and dragged the quietly, yet quickly, to the side of the building. I quickly glaze at their uniform. Black bulletproof vest, black pants, and black helmets with tinted windows.

I then looked at what I was wearing. A black jean jacket with a picture of a heart with wings and a sword right down the middle as a vine twisted around the sword as it held thrones. Below that it read " Time Of Your Life." The breast was a pocket and "L.R." on the pocket. I wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that stopped above my bellybutton. My black combat pants went over black boots. A holster hung loosely around my waist as my radio was clipped to it. My reddish brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and my bangs fell to my left.

" I guess I won't blend in like this." I shrugged heading into the building cautiously. " This is more trouble than I need to get in at this point."

I switched on the radio and spoke quietly. " I'm in. I'm going to go to the main computer on the tenth floor."

" Take precaution as you move through the building." She warned with a sigh. " We don't need you missing too."

" Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes getting to the stairs. " I'm going to take the stairs. It should be clear if I do. You know how lazy people are these days."

" You're nice, Shorty." She snorted, but was clearly amusement in it.

" Don't pick on the short one." I sighed running up the stairs. " I'll tell you my progress in the mission when I get everything. Over and out."

I switched the radio off before she could reply and ran faster up the stairs.

" Chris isn't even here. It does look like they have him on surveillance though." I muttered typing wildly on the keyboards. " Maybe they might know where he is."

Before I could look further on the topic an alarm sounded. A voice erupted through the speakers as the room flashed red. " Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

" Shit!" I growled getting up, picking up the black bag. " How did they find out?"

" Luna. What's going on?" Claire shouted through the radio.

" Get away from the building. They found I'm here." I shouted into the radio. " I have the escape route ready."

" I see, I'll see you on the outside."

" I hope so." I muttered as I turned a corner.

" There she is!" I looked to my right to see three men in uniform. The leader pointed at me as the two ran towards me.

" Damn!" I turned left down the dark hall as they shouted after me.

I ran faster as everything seemed to go in slow motion. My heart was beating faster than it should, even when running, as my thoughts appeared blank.

I came to a window at the end of the hallway. A blinding white light blinded me for a brief moment. I slid to a stop as I realized that it was a helicopter and they were going to fire.

" They're going to be destroying they're own building." I muttered running past the guards and down another hallway.

The chopper opened fire, killing the two guards. When realizing I ran off down another hallway they stopped and followed.

The hallway I went down was covered with windows all the way to the doors. The chopper opened fire again as I ran faster, barely missing the bullets. When I reached the end I jumped through the open door and rolled the ground, getting back to my feet.

I looked up from the ground to see a group of guards waiting for me, all aiming their machine guns at me. I raised my hands up as I noticed a flammable tank behind them. At this I smirk and dropped me gun, eyeing it as it hit the ground. Half way down I drop to my side, catching the pistol, and shot behind them. This caused an explosion as the group scattered, unconscious or dead.

I start to get up when I hear footsteps and a gun pressed against my head. From the corner of my eye I could see a Hispanic man aiming a gun at me.

" Don't move." He warned before everything went black.

A low rumbling caused me to jump from my slumber. The dim light flickered before it turned pitch black. I searched my pocket for my lighter, but with my luck, it wasn't there. I patted the ground, to see if I dropped it, and found a metal object.

I flipped the cap open and lit it. The small flame lit up the ceiled area I was in. I quickly looked around to see the man from earlier was unlocking the door.

" You're free to go." He muttered heading back to his desk.

" What? You're letting me go just like that?" I asked looking down at a red spot on his white shirt. " Are you injured?"

" Just go. This place is done for anyways." He muttered taking out a small white container and opened it. When found empty he threw it across the room.

" I can help you. Where's my bag?" I asked him searching the small room. " I have some medication in there that should help."

" Over there." He muttered quietly pointing to a chair that held my black bag.

I walked over to it and opened it. After a few moments of searching I pulled out the pills need. I turned to see that he passed out from shock, my best guess.

" I'll be going." I whispered putting on my bag and placed the bottle of pills and lighter on his desk near him.

I picked up the knife on his desk as I walked out the door.

**This is the end of this chapter. I'm bouncing around on my stories so yeah. This is my second story so I hope you like it. Second chapter will be out Tuesday or Wednesday, depending if volleyball goes well. Review, if I get enough reviews or favorites on the story I will probably continue but if not then oh well. So I hoped you enjoyed it! Message me if you have any questions. If you haven't noticed then this takes place in code veronica(3 months after the Raccoon city incident.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident evil characters only Luna.**

Chapter 2

The air was thick and muggy. Sweat stuck to my face like magnets to a refrigerator. The dark moonless sky made it seem tenser than ever. It was like Raccoon City, which brought back memories. I shook vigorously at the thought and ignored the knot forming in my stomach.

Taking small steps up the stairs, holding tightly to the railing, I found myself in a graveyard. Tombstones were broken down or completely gone. A cold shiver when down my spine as the thought of the 'Infected' hands could break through the, somewhat muddy, ground and grab whoever's foot and kill them right on the spot.

" He's dead." I muttered looking up at the sky. " Dead people don't come back. They become the 'undead'."

I could see a boy older than me face clearly in my head. Every detail. Every aspect. His brown short hair, and his gorgeous brown eyes can make the strongest of girls fall to their knees at his beauty.

And explosion snapped me back into reality as I was thrown back a few feet. My head hit the wall behind me as I felt everything go black for a moment. I opened my eyes in pain to see that the truck from before had exploded.

I groaned in pain as I pushed myself from the ground. My head throbbing and my back was aching.

" Not what I expected at all." I mumbled getting to my feet. " Man, I haven't felt like this since I got jumped on the way to Raccoon city."

I pulled out my knife and limped through the graveyard. I stopped behind a pillar when a man ran into site on the other side, in the searchlight. I kept quiet and listened.

" Damn it. Which way?" The red hair man tugged a little on his choker and looked around.

I walked over from behind him, pulling out my gun, and aimed it at his head. " Looky at what we have here."

" Wait!" he pulled his hands in the air and hastily began speaking again. " I wasn't trying to escape! I just…" He paused and calmed down a little. " The door sounded and the door unlocked. I thought….. that I…"

I pulled the gun down to his shoulder blades and smirked. " Rockfort Prison, prisoner 0267." I trailed the gun over his blue jacket with every word and chuckled when he flinched. " Interesting how such a young man got trapped here. The names Luna.." I pulled the gun away and aimed it towards the sky

" Damn girl. You scared me." He muttered starting to turn to look at me.

" Eyes up front sweetie." I aimed the gun at him again and he did as told. " So what's your name?"

" My names Steve." He said nervously.

I chuckled teasingly as I pulled my gun away. He turned to face me.

" You don't look like one of them." He examined me carefully. " You look to young." He crossed his arms. " They get you, too?"

" Yeah, I guess you can say that." I smirked while a rustle from a distance pulled my attention.

I aimed the gun in the direction and pulled the trigger twice. Steve flinched at the sound.

" What was that…."

" Be careful." I whispered heading towards the door opposite from the graveyard. " You don't want to attract attention. Especially here."

" Why's that?" He questioned following me.

" You'll find out soon enough." I muttered. " Is there any computers around here?"

" There're three. The guards had them. They only use it for games….. oh, and porn, too."

" Maybe I can find what happened to Claire and Chris." I smiled a little following him towards the stairs. " I hope they're ok."

" Huh. I guess it's not your type of humor." He shrugged walking up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. " Whatever."

" What happened?" Steve stuttered opening the door of the small building as I peered over his shoulder.

" Seems to me that a party went out of hand here." I mused walking past him. " Poor Stevie-boy wasn't invited. So sad."

" Well, make yourself at home, I guess." He stated ignoring my statement.

" I'll try not to make a mess." I muttered nudging a body on the ground with my boot when a knocking came from the other room, pulling my attention away. " What's that?"

" Probably just the wind." He shrugged opening the gate to the guard's station. " Now…."

" That, my dear sir, was no wind." I walked cautiously to the door. " I'm going to check it out."

" I know it isn't, but…" I went through the door before he could finish. " Hey! Wait!"

" You don't need to come with me." I said rolling my eyes.

" I don't think I should leave a pretty lady by herself when something weird like this is happening."

" I don't need a young boy like yourself getting in my way." I stated bluntly looking at the dead bodies on the broken bunk beds." I can handle this myself."

" I'm probably older than you!" he protested with a frown. " I'm seventeen. What about you Miss Shorty."

" You know I take that pretty offensively." I shot him a glare. I'm sixteen, but trust me. I'm way more intelligent than you. So I'm mentally older."

" Sure." He rolled his eyes.

" It's true." I shrugged. " You don't have to believe me. I mean I probably look like a trashy girl with no intelligence so I wouldn't blame you."

" That's not…."

" Who leaves perfectly good ammo laying out?" I question, interrupting the boy once again, picking the box up.

A crash came from the window and I was tackled down to the ground. I kept the, dead, man's head away from me as I struggled to get him off me.

" Luna!"

" Shoot the god damn thing instead of yelling my name!" I shouted kicking the zombie in the stomach, sending him flying back towards the window.

Steve aimed his gun at the monster and killed it in two shots. I panted heavily, scrambling to my feet and stood next to Steve.

" What was that?" He stared wide eye at the creature. " It was like… like it was trying to eat you!"

" Well that's what's in its nature." I explained patting him on the back. " We better get to those computers. I don't think we'll be able to stay here much longer."

With that I walked out of the room and to the computer. I Put down my gun on the desk and began typing into the computer. Claire's photo showed up along with Chris and their information appeared below them.

" Chris is missing?" I narrowed my eyes on the screen. " Umbrella, you failed big time."

" So who's this Chris guy?" Steve asked from behind me crossing his arms. I could feel his eyes on me. " A friend of yours?"

" My….." I paused for a brief moment. " He's my brother."

" Luna Redfield?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. " Not the best combination if you asked me."

" Well who is?" I then looked at Claire's. " Luna isn't my real name." I scanned the list and sighed in relief. " Good, she got away."

" Who's the girl?" He looked over my shoulder. " She's really pretty. That your sister?"

" Aren't we full of questions?" I muttered flicking him on the nose. " Yes, nosey. She's my older sister Claire. We were looking for Chris and broken into an Umbrella faculty and got my ass brung here. What's your story?"

" It's stupid." He looked away clenching his fist. " Some stupid bastard got us both stuck here."

" Sounds like Alex when I had to break his ass outta jail." I grinned getting to my feet. " Don't worry. I emailed my pal Leon and we should get out of here soon. All we have to do it stay calm, stay alive, and must importantly stay human…."

**Chapter 2 is done. Yay! This would have been done earlier but I had basketball practice and junk. So I hope you liked it thank you ****hodhod2011danger**** for the review. I don't know when the next chapter will be up(hopefully soon).**


	3. Chapter 3

**France:** I'm back~

**Luna:** Finally, after a freaking year you lazy a-

**France**: Whoa! Language! Well sorry for the delay~ I've been really busy! To many sports and stuff!

**Luna: **Yeah. She's been falling asleep at 7 pm for the past month.

**France:** Well... yeah... well let's get you to the story! I do not own any RE characters, plots, or other junk except for Luna.

**Luna:** And that's what we call Slavery!

**France**:... let's start the story.

Chapter 3

After checking the computer I searched the bloody room for supplies before going back to the caged computer area.

" I say we get moving and find us a ride out of here." I walked up the steps coolly. " If we stay here to long we might attract unwanted attention."

" Is there anything else I should look out for out there?" Steve ask leaning against the walk studying me. " I want to be prepared for whatever is out there."

" Let's see," I paused and thought about it, " Dogs, crows, zombies, giant worms, giant people... Pretty much, anything that walks besides you and me."

" Great." She sighed and pushed himself up.

" Yeah, just hope no experiments got out and we should be good." I spoke walking past him and from the computer room.

I began to walk down the long dark alleyway, Steve following close behind. I froze as a low growl pierced me ears, causing Steve to nearly bump into me and him to cover up his clumsiness.

" What is it?" Steve whispered, his voice tense.

" We need to run." She quickly whispered as several other growls joined in a chorus. " There's to many to fight."

She grabbed him by the hand and she sprinted as fast as she could. Her heart pounded as she hear the dirt farther behind them to lift and the sound of several other foot steps followed them.

The door that showed our escape gradually got closer as my lungs started to burn. I pulled Steve and pushed him in front of me, clearly he was fast and he could cover me if anything.

Steve was about to open the door, ten feet away, when I felt something hit my back. I fell hard to the ground and turned to my back to see that one of the dogs tackled me and was getting up from a little bit under my feet. I reached down for my gun to realize that it was at Steve's feet.

I examined the pack of zombie dogs had low heads. From my count there were about five of them, maybe six. They were all coming closer, the closest one only being 10 feet away, which it could easily close the gape in a second.

" Shit!" I whispered and I crawled on my back trying to gain distance from the creatures.

Everything seemed to go in slow motions as one of them leaped into the air, its bloody muscles glistening in the moon light. My eyes went wide as my heart dropped. Everything went to normal as a gun shot rang. The dog yelped and flew back.

" Steve!" My head snapped back as Steve quickly aimed for another one.

" Luna! Come on!" He shouted and fired another round.

I nodded, not wanting to become dog meat, and scrambled to my feet and made sure to stay out of the line of fire. I quickly ran towards Steve, ignoring the pain in my mid-back, and went threw the door. Steve slammed the door behind us as there was slamming of bodies on the other side.

" That was to close." I breathed falling to my knees, closing my eyes.

" You ok?" I looked up to see Steve holding out my handgun, concern written across his face.

Now that I really look at him, he wasn't that bad looking. He was actually pretty cute. Light auburn hair, his bangs covering his left blue eyes. He was also some what build.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled taking my gun, but realized what I did and shook my head. " I-I think we need to get going."

Steve nodded and pulled me to my feet gently. He turned and looked around, searching for something.

" I think our best bet is through those doors." He pointed towards the large gate to my right. A search light on the very top of the lookout station.

" I agree. The other way is only a underground cell." I nodded and began to walk towards it. " We're going to need to be careful from here on out." I stopped and looked back at him. " I have your back if you have mine."

" Sure thing." He nodded and walked past me, pushing the door open into the unknown.

**Well... this chapter probably sucked and very very very short. -.-... Epic fail for France1394... haha As you can tell I gotten worst at 1****st**** person, partly because I'm writing a series of 3****rd**** person Resident Evil stories at the moment and been practicing 3****rd**** more. Hope you liked it! I'll try to write more soon either before or after my finals. I promise it won't be another year or how ever long it took to write this. I actually forgot about this story til ** ** Shadowrav ** **review and my phone work me up at like 5 this morning. Haha Thanks for the review! Byes for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

** France:**I'm back~ and it only took... about 4 months this time!

**Luna:** Well at least it wasn't a year.

**France: ** Well at least I'm back! Luna! Do the honors so we can get on with the show!

**Luna:** France does not own any resident evil characters or plots( they go to original owners) but Luna does. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 4**

We were walking quietly through the door, stopping to see that there were cars blocking the path over the bridge.

" Shit!" Steve lowered his gun and looked back at me. " How are we going to get over?"

I lowered my weapon and searched the area carefully. A smiled played on my lips as I laid my eyes on a platform to the side of the bridge.

" Easily." I pointed over to the platform. " There's a platform over there. We just need to be careful."

Steve looked over to the platform and then back at me and nodded, walking a head a little before I grabbed his forearm. There was a certain presence that made me feel uneasy.

" What?" He looked at me eyes curious.

" We aren't alone." I whispered and heard the creak of the door behind us.

My eyes widen as I spun to see two zombie dogs walk into sight from behind the door. I took a small step back deserving a low growl from the two.

" Run." I whispered, my voice monotone.

" What? No!" Steve rejected hissing quietly.

" I said run!" I shouted and shoved him forwards, pulling out my handgun quickly and took aim, but was knocked down by one of the two dogs. MY handgun slipping from my grasp and sliding under a wrecked car a 5 yards away.

I started to silently cursing and crawling to my feet. The dog closest to the gun started to run at me. I pulled out my knife and got ready to attack. I swiftly dodged to the side as the dog leaped, and I thrust the knife to the side, releasing my grip.

The dog yelped and rolled until it was back on its feet. I stared at it for a moment. I took a quick glance at the gun before darting towards it. The patter of dog's paws hitting the cement followed behind me. I dove for the gun and fell short a foot. I began to crawl under the car, my finger tips brushing the butt of the gun when I was jerked backwards.

I screamed as I realized the dog was pulling me back, my pant leg clenched in its bloody teeth. I clawed the ground trying to grab it.

_Shit! I'm going to die!_

A gun shot rang and the tension in my leg loosen. I took the chance to pull myself to the gun, pulling myself out and aimed. I pulled the trigger twice, a yelp of pain broke through the air, and the second dog fell limp, right next to its partner. Blood pooled around me as I panted, my heart rate racing.

I shakily got to my feet and stared in disbelief. I grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of the side of the dog, a wet sound came from it. I stumbled over to Steve who was standing by the stairs. I placed the knife back in place and walked past Steve, my mind blank.

" Luna." Steve whispered grabbing me by my forearm, a look of worry across his face. " Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I let out a sigh, but smiled softly, trying to get the worry off his face. " I'm fine. I'm just trying to... concentrate."

We were interrupted by a high pitch squeals and chirps. My eyes went wide as it started to get closer.

" What the hell is that? Birds?" He whispered as we began to take soft steps across the path.

" I don't think so..." I muttered trying to remember the sound. " We learned something like this in Zoology class... It's... Damn what is it?"

A black cloud began to come towards us. I squinted my eyes as I trying to see the black cloud in the dark. My eyes widened as I recognized the sound.

" Shit! There bats!" I ran down the path and up the steps. " There's got to be about three hundred of them!"

Steve easily caught up to me and began to shoot, seeing that their flying patterns were heading towards us. I shoot joined in his shooting frenzy. They began to swoop towards us.

Steve pulled me down and covered me from their 'attack'. They flew back up into the sky and began to fly over the car that was stuck in the middle of the bridge.

" Shoot the car!" I shouted over the loud chirping and took aim.

We both shot at it until a blazing red burst from the car and into the sky and the black 'cloud'. Screams of shrills of pain came from the bats as they light up into the sky. Warm wind blew at us from the explosion, blowing my damp bangs to the side.

" Whoo-hoo!" Steve shouted into the sky, amazed at the sight in front of us. He smiled down at me after the blaze went out. " You know, you ain't half bad looking?"

I finally noticed that we were so close. His arm was around my waist with my back held tight to his chest as we were both on our knees on the ground.

My face turned a light tint of pink at this. I shoved him back and got to my feet, my face facing the opposite way of him.

" Um.. I-I say we get going." I stuttered, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment. " I don't want to be here all night."

Steve sat on the ground, from when I shoved him, with the stupidest grin on his face. He chuckled lightly, getting to his feet. Before he past me he whispered in my ear, " Whatever you say Princess."

He walked past, smiling to himself as I stood there, dumbfounded.

" I'm no princess!" I mumbled, blushing deeper, as I followed after him.

_What the hell is this boy doing to me? I better keep my distance. I don't want to be disappointed... not... again..._

**A/N:**

**Hello, Hello! I'm back and it didn't take a year this time! ^o^ I gotten better!... but like by 9 months. Haha Well sorry for the wait. I've been busy with bball and the talent show for the past couple of months. Blame By2 for their lovely song( Don't Go Away which I entered the t-show with. ^^) I'm going to try&get chapter 5 up soon but I have another audition this week, not to mention rehearsals&soccer training. Blame my friend Jeyeon for making me do this. Haha We're doing 2NE1 I Don't Care&I have to learn Korean for it. Haha lots of work. Well hope u enjoyed, sorry it was short and thanks for reading. Thank You Shadowrav for the review. And don't worry about it. And I'm jelly. I always wanted to go to Singapore! haha**


End file.
